Hydrocarbon exploration and energy industries employ various systems and operations to accomplish activities including drilling, formation evaluation, stimulation and production. Measurements such as temperature, pressure and flow measurements are typically performed to monitor and assess such operations. During such operations, problems or situations may arise that can have a detrimental effect on the operation, equipment and/or safety of operators. For example, during stimulation or fracturing operation, screen out conditions can occur, which can cause rapid pressure increases that may compromise the operation and/or damage equipment. Control of the operation to avoid screen outs and other problems is important, specifically to avoid creating conditions that could potentially lead to the problems.